


Not A Hero

by ConsultingPsychopath



Category: I can't do tags - Fandom, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Character Death, Evil Avengers, Evil Tony Stark, Good Loki, Not really graphic, Villain Tony Stark, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingPsychopath/pseuds/ConsultingPsychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe. If Tony came back from Afghanistan with a different mindset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Hero

In another world Tony Stark was not a hero.

In another life Afghanistan was just too cold, too violent. Howard’s neglect went just a tad too far. And Stane’s betrayal broke the last bit of humanity Stark had left. So when Tony flew out of Afghanistan it was with blood on his hands and vengeance in his heart. If he was to suffer, so too would the rest of the world.

Pepper went first. Some part of his twisted heart still held enough mortality to stop her from ever seeing how far from grace he had fallen. Stane was next. A brutal car crash just like the one that took Howard and Maria. Fitting right?

Now the Avengers, well Iron Man was the glue that held them together in the end, without him the Avengers was just a fantasy.

Thor never encountered Coulson; after all he should have known better to fly in a small aircraft, for they are so notorious for failing. Therefore Clint… well the Hawk was never there in the first place. Unneeded at Shield without his Handler, thus disappearing into the darkest corners of Earth.

Thor, with anger lacing his veins, lashed out at the small town in Mexico. No-one was left alive there, nor in the next town to face his wrath. Even without the famed hammer he was still a god. He laughed as he slaughtered hundreds, wondering bitterly if this was what Odin wanted? He was only stopped when Stark used a new personalised weapon, tailored to suit the God, and blew Thor into the smallest pieces.

Loki was sent over with an army of Chitauri at his side and all of Asgard at his back, supporting their prince as he sought revenge for his brother’s death. But there were no morally right warriors in this fight.

Captain America was not fighting for ‘the good fight’ for he worked with his old friend’s son. Stark was a familiar name and showed no trickery towards him, unlike the organization that tried to manipulate him into becoming one of their soldiers. So he followed Stark’s every word. After all, his life was gone forever because of the army, so why should he help them? Helping their enemy takeover the world was a much sweeter option.

Black Widow of course was never in the fight in the first place, disappearing with Hawkeye long before the invasion. She had blood in her ledger and with Barton at her side the duo became feared amongst the world as the most dangerous assassins to exist. Morals did not exist in their world, and it did not take long before the pair added another member. A long haired male with metal for an arm. Eventually they came under Stark’s rule, his power lured them in like no bribes or payoffs ever could.

New York was still set upon by the biggest nuclear bomb to exist, but naturally Stark had a plan for that. The bomb went up into space but Loki of Asgard went with it, never to be heard from again. The Chitauri were stopped in their tracks and the world crushed Shield after hearing that it was them who sent the bomb.

Stark was not a man feared by the people of Earth, but a man praised by them. He was no hero but he was their salvation. And when Asgard readied their armies to take revenge against Earth for the death of their Princes they Nine Realms looked on in horror as they realised they all severely underestimated the brilliance of Tony Stark. He wiped the floor with their blood and took over Asgard as well. And with Magic in his possession, and a world full of Billions who would die for him, he was unstoppable.

The Realms were no match for the intelligence and power welded by the Man of Iron.

In another world Tony Stark was not just the Merchant of Death… he was her Harbinger.

 

 


End file.
